


Genderbent au filth

by ClaraRabit



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Filth, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraRabit/pseuds/ClaraRabit
Summary: I'm behind on my stories so heres an apology gift for my readers that I'm too goddamn ace to finish.I'm so sorry and I'll begin working on normal things immediately





	Genderbent au filth

  “Shhh, it's okay, just quiet down.” Laura mumbled into her sister’s neck and giving it a tiny bite when the quiet whining stared up again. She could feel Tori’s pulse racing in the wrists she pinned to the wall they were leaning on and her breathing speed up. Her adorable older sister, always getting worked up so quickly. She was practically panting and they had barely done anything.

   The blonde tilted her head a bit, trying to focus on her breathing to keep quiet but only succeeding in giving her younger sibling more room to work with. She shook at the light touch of her sister's other hand sliding under her shirt and jumped a little when the next bite to her neck was a bit more forceful.

   “It's okay, it's okay …” the younger soothed, leaving a trail of light kisses up to her chin and unconsciously closing her eyes to nuzzle her soft, light colored hair. How did Tori always smell like cold air and ivy? It was intoxicating.

   “Sissa …” The taller of the two whined, fighting to stay upright on legs that felt like twigs. All it took was a little nibble right below the side of her jaw to drop her to the hardwood floor.

   Laura let her down gently, not letting go of her wrists and carefully unzipping her sister's dangerously low leather corset top. It was a wonder the thing didn't just slip off, with how much it had to hold up. But damn was it a nice look, when you added the knee high boots and cat-like looks.

   Pulling her older sister into a kiss that would leave them both gasping for air, she gently tugged the hairtie out of Victoria's hair, leaving the strands to fall in a much longer curtain. Neither of them tended to leave their hair down, but Tori’s was a satin-soft sea of gold she couldn't help but run her fingers through.

   A breathless moan left the taller woman's lips and she was practically squirming when the younger started running a hand down her side again.

   “Fuck, you're gorgeous.” Laura said in a whisper, but to them it was almost as loud as their heartbeats and the little whines Tori was making. 

  
{I'm not finishing this oh my god I'm too ace for this bye}


End file.
